Everytime She Smiles
by ArcherGirl224
Summary: She laces her emotions behind a mask. That mask being a smile, cloaking the pain. But he can see through her "smile" every time and this time, he'll try to fix her. Damian/Lian.


**Summary: She laces her emotions behind a mask. That mask being a smile, cloaking the pain. But he can see through her "smile" every time and this time, he'll try to fix her.**

**Pairing: Damian/Lian**

**Rating: T**

Damian sat in his room of Mount Justice analyzing data until _it_ started. At first he waved it off, until it grew stronger. It was a weeping sound. A sound of weakness, regret, turmoil, and fear. The young Robin traced the sound to Lian's room.

"Harper, open the door." He commanded. Damian wasn't going to wait for a response, so the boy let himself in. He's been in her room many times and learned many things, including the password. Her room was an average room but he enjoyed it because she had a picture of the two of them sparring, sitting on the nightstand beside her bed. Normally Damian wasn't fond of picture taking, but it had been a good day. He learned she was trained as a shadow until she was 6 years old. Of course he could relate being trained until he was 8 years old, so they traded stories and spoke of how much better their lives were. And the memory remained decently in his mind. But then he noticed her. The owner of the room was tangled in her bedsheats, her hair was a knotted mess, and wet hot tears streamed down her face. "D-Damian?" She asked, her voice cracking as she turned to face him. The moonlight peaked through the window and fond itself illumating her face. He kneeled next to her bed, where she lied.

"You are crying. Why, why do you cry?" He asked masking his fear. _Was she hurt? Whom had hurt her? _"Not now Damian. Just leave me alone," She said waving him away. He simply glared, "I will not leave this room until I learn the cause of your tears." Her eyes poured to the ground and when she looked back up, when her eyes met his tender cerulean ones, she broke.

"I'm crying... because I'm a failure. My whole life fails to thrive! My mom's back to the life of crime, my dad's dead, and I can't find a reason to be content with myself. I hate the way I am, and I'm ashamed to be crying over the stupidest things. It makes me weak. I mean you've probably never cried since you were an infant! And here I am being a coward..."

Damian did not grace her with a response. He simply whisked himself out of the room, leaving Lian to stare at the open door. Her brows knitted together, confusion finally setting in. After about 5 minutes she glanced up to see Damian strolling over with a small compact sized mirror. "You will look at yourself and see that you should not be ashamed of who you are." he ordered as he shoved the mirror toward her.

Lian blinked a few times. "Dami-"

"That was not a request," He told her. She took the mirror and looked herself over. She just saw herself as usual. The same blue eyes her father had, same shade of hair as her mother's and very similar bone structure to her too. And the same pathetic and weary, crestfallen appearance overall. His expression softened, but only slightly. He thought, trying to completely articulate his thoughts. His feelings were a jumbled mess, and he did not want to yell at her for the wrong reason, even if his friend was thinking of herself in a foolish way. Their gazes met dangerously until Lian sighed. "Damian why are you doing this? Normally you'd look at this as a sign of weakness,"

He squeezed Lian's hand, and the two sat in silence. "You are senseless and rash, but you're also intelligent and astonishing. And if you feel the need to cry, I will not classify them as weak tears." He said. She looked to him, her eyes regained their sassy innocence. And for the first time since her dad died, smiled and genuinly meant it. Lian grasped onto him locking her grip and placed her head in the crook of his neck, almost as if it belonged there. "Thank you. For everything, and for not giving up on me." She whispered. Scoffing playfully, he replied, "Only the weaker man, like Drake, would give up." She laughed at his stupid remark of his step-brother but grinned wider realizing the meaning behind his joke.

"Tt," he huffed. "Hm? Did I do something wrong?" She asked lifted her head out of it's 'spot'. He rolled his eyes, and gently pushed her head back down it's previous space.

"No, you silly girl. But now I care significantly, and will worry about you."


End file.
